The Adult Life of Honoka and Maki
by YuriChan220
Summary: Honoka and Maki live their daily lives as a couple, now grown up and living together. Dedicated to OuMiyuki.


**The Adult Life of Honoka and Maki**

 **Pairing: Honoka x Maki**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! This is a special treat for you all...well...mainly for my very good friend, Miyuki-chan. As a return for my requested story and reading some of her stories, I thought I'd go and write something for her.**

 **Here's for you, Miyuki-chan~**

20 year old Honoka rests her head in the table, exhausted from doing housework. Unfortunately, her girlfriend Maki has lectures on different days than Honoka's. Plus that, she has her job as a doctor later on today. So the ginger reluctantly did some house chores as Maki instructed her to do while she's gone. She did the dishes, vacuumed the room, dusted and cooked some dinner in case Maki came home late. She had no idea that it was a lot of work, but according to her, this is what wives do when their other is at work. Well...technically, they are not married yet, but they have been dating for a while.

Now they live in a house Maki bought for both of them since they agreed to live together (mostly because Honoka insisted). After that happened, both applied for college and Maki applied for a job as a doctor. Both were happy for each other as the days and weeks went by, each of them continuing to support each other.

Honoka is sound asleep on the table using her arms as pillows. This day has been rough on her since doing housework, but feels happy that her beloved can come to a clean home. Right now, all she needs is a nap. Unaware that the front door opens and Maki comes walking in. She is wearing her office lady outfit with black thigh stockings hidden under the long skirt that reaches up to her knees. She casually walks toward the ginger, giggling to herself at the sight of her sleeping girlfriend. Once she is close enough, she lightly shakes the ginger awake.

"Mmm...M-Maki-chan...Mmph!" Honoka rises up with her eyes half open, but they quickly widen at Maki tipping her chin and kisses her out of the blue.

Maki gives a smirk as she caresses her cheek, kissing her and humming happily. They pull away with Honoka gasping for air. Maki gives a gentle smile.

"I'm home, Honoka," she says.

The ginger blushes furiously and slams her head on the table to hide it. "W-welcome home...Maki-chan."

"Heh, so this is the greeting I get when I come home?" Maki teases.

"Oh, stop! I worked so hard to get this house spotless just like you wanted!"

The red-head looks around and nods in approval. Indeed the house is sparkling clean. The windows are even wiped clean as well. "You did a good job, Honoka. I'm impressed."

Honoka lets out a sigh of relief. "Haaaaah, thank goodness! I thought Maki-chan was going to slaughter me if I didn't!"

"And why would I do that?" Maki quirks an eyebrow.

"Remember earlier this morning?" Honoka says. "You sounded very serious about this house being clean, or else..."

"Or else what?"

"That's all you said, Maki-chan! Honest!"

"Did I? Hmmmm..."

"Argh! Maki-chan, don't play dumb! You remember what you said this morning, right~? Right!?"

The red head sets down her bag, comes over and caresses her girlfriend's cheek. "Yes, I did. And you listened for once."

The ginger blushes heavily. "Geez! You sounded like Umi-chan earlier!"

Maki chuckles and kisses her on the cheek. "Sorry, Honoka. Now then, shall we have dinner? It smelled delicious the moment I walked in."

Honoka jumps from her chair happily. "Oh, yes! Dinner is ready when you are~! Let's eat!"

The ginger skips toward the kitchen while humming to herself. Maki just shakes her head in dismay, still having that smile on her face. That bubbly Honoka is all over the place. One minute she's exhausted, the next, she's back on her feet. The two sit together after serving themselves food and eat. Shortly after eating in silence, Honoka looks up at the red head with an expectant smile.

"So~? How is it~?" She asks.

Maki blushes heavily and looks away. "D-do you even have to ask?"

"Come on, Maki-chan. Just tell me~!"

"Ummm...it's...delicious...Honoka."

"Hehe~! Thank you, Maki-chan~!" She stabs a piece of chicken and holds it over to her girlfriend. "Say, 'Ah~'!"

"Wh-what in the world are you doing?"

"You know what I'm doing, Maki-chan~!"

"B-but..umm...is this really..necessary?"

Honoka pouts. "Boo! We're together, alone in this house, so there's no need to worry."

The red head blushes harder and gulps. She does have a point there. Putting on a serious expression, she leans in and takes a bite from Honoka's fork. She then sits back down, chews and swallows. Honoka giggles at Maki's cute small smile. Then, surprisingly, the red-head offers her food to the ginger.

"It's...it's not like I'm returning the favor...just eat it..."

"Hai~! Thanks, Maki-chan~!" She happily accepts the food and swallows it. "Delicious~!"

"G-glad you like it..."

The two eat the rest of their meal, sharing indirect kisses here and there, and have seconds later on. Before long, their plates are empty and their bellies are full from the delicious food and both of them help each other out with the dishes. After that, Honoka takes Maki's hand as the two move upstairs to their bedroom. The ginger plops down on the bed with a happy sigh with Maki walking toward her.

"We didn't bathe yet," she says. "You're going to get the bed all dirty."

"Then, let's bathe together~!" Honoka offers as she leaps off the bed.

"H-Huh!? Who...why would you say something like that!?"

Honoka peers closer to the red-head with the puppy dog eyes. "I get pretty lonely in the bath, Maki-chan..."

Maki blushes heavily, but turns away to hide it. "Wh-why do you always have to do that...?"

"Maki-chaaaaaaan~!"

Maki cringes at the ginger's puppy dog eyes, wearing her down more and more. Then, she sighs heavily, knowing she cannot beat the water works. "F-fine...b-but it's not for you or anything..."

"Yaaaaay~! I love ya, Maki-chan~!" Honoka jumps into her girlfriend's arms, laughing.

Maki lets out another sigh. "This really sucks..." she mutters to herself.

**Bathroom**

Honoka hums happily while sitting across her girlfriend in the warm bubbly water. Maki just stares at the ginger with a small smile. A lot has happened since the two were going out and now they are happier than ever. For Maki, she is happy as well to have Honoka as her girlfriend. The happy ginger takes notice of Maki smiling and moves a bit closer.

"Having fun, Maki-chan~?"

Maki blushes heavily once again. "W-well, ummm..."

"Ehehe~! You're enjoying it because you're with me, right~?"

"Th-that's not it..."

The ginger wraps her arms around her lover and closes her eyes. "I'm glad. Even though you're not completely honest with yourself, I still love you."

Maki puts on a gentle smile and pets her. "Idiot..."

**Later**

Now in their night clothing, the girls climb into bed. Honoka immediately snuggles close to the red head shortly after Maki turns off the lights.

"H-hey," she says, blushing heavily again. "I'm trying to sleep..."

"Let's kiss each other goodnight~!" Honoka offers.

"Eh!?"

"Boo! Come on, Maki-chan! We always do this every night!"

Maki turns away to hide blush, but with Honoka peering closer, this is not making things any better for her. The ginger gently caresses her cheek, making her face her and smiles.

"Maki-chan..." she whispers

"H-Honoka..." Before Maki can do anything, Honoka already connects lips with hers.

The feeling of bliss immediately kicks in for both of them and Maki just can't hide it anymore. She wraps her arms around her lover, deepening the kiss. Honoka returns the embrace, enjoying this beautiful moment. Her fingers are buried in Maki's hair as she moves a little, squishing her breasts with Maki's. Soft moans are heard from both of them as they continue to kiss until they pull away to catch their breath and gaze at each other, lovingly. Maki wants more of this blissful feeling, but she will not say it in words. Instead, she reaches her hand to caress her girlfriend's cheek, leans in and kisses Honoka again. The ginger immediately returns it and embraces her girlfriend tightly. The kiss lasts longer than earlier and neither of them want to stop. They pull away to catch their breath a couple times and then go back to kissing. Up to the point where Honoka unbuttons Maki's shirt, exposing her breasts and practically buries her face in there. Maki sighs with bliss at the pleasant feeling of Honoka's touch. It just feels too good to resist her. They are lovers after all. The night becomes a love-making hour as the two girls help each other strip themselves and begin to indulge into fiery love.

It may be an hour for them, but in reality, it's already 3 hours and they are already exhausted from reaching their last climax. And now, they are snuggled next to each other, naked and under the covers. Maki looks down at her girlfriend, who is sleeping soundly against her chest. She gently strokes her hair, hoping not to wake up the ginger. Maki gives a small smile and closes her eyes, drifting off to sleep shortly after.

* * *

 **A/N: So, um, what do you guys think? There has been mostly fanart about those two as adults, so I figured why not? Hehe~! Please give long and detailed reviews for this! I'd really appreciate it if you did. In the meantime, once again, this is for you, Miyuki-chan. Hope you like it~**


End file.
